


Deep in my Heart

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, also NO HOMO blackstar, super akward blackstar, who is most certainly homo, y'all ready for this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: Life goes down the drain in Henderson, Nevada, when a pretty boy with white striped hair shows up, with two sisters, a single father, and a presumably dead brother.





	1. Between the Bars

Daniel Tod showed up in Blake’s second semester of senior year. 5’7”, pale skinned, and dressed in all black from his shoes to his weird, striped hair, like someone that stepped directly out of either a hot topic or a vampire fan novel, he stuck out like a sore thumb- For a multitude of reason. And one of the biggest, it seemed, was the fact they lived in Henderson Nevada. Blake was eternally in wonderment at how that kid never collapsed in the middle of class due to heatstroke. The general populous of the school somewhat avoided the young man- Or, perhaps, it was reversed. It was noticed that, despite the rather large amount of awkward goth kids trying to make friendly with the newbie.

They went entirely ignored.

The only group of friends the kid seemed to have was two blondes, who, in the two weeks the three of them had arrived, had become the school's’ #1 monsters. Smokers, borderline alcoholics, and complete she-devils, they terrorized the schools’.. Lower social status. Even Soul, Blake’s best friend, and the school orchestra’s only piano player, had grown to be a little fearful of the two. They were volatile. They were mean.

By week three most people assumed Daniel was the same way, though he himself had no current streak of meanness.

Blake couldn’t see it.

He had never spoken to the kid- Which was something no one else could say about the teen. Outgoing, excited, popular even. Most everyone in the school knew who he was, most everyone in the school had talked to him on at least one occasion.

But not Daniel. Never Daniel.

Until April.

 

“You know black attracts heat, right?” Blake asked, in the middle of spanish. Unusually quiet- Nervous, even. Bright blue eyes gazing cautiously at distracted amber ones.

 

“Yes,” came the quick response, throwing the other teen off guard- Far off guard. His voice was quiet, soft- But smooth and confident. All in a flash Blake fell at though he was falling head first into an abyss of confusion, blankly blinking at the other male- Feeling the beat of his own heart in his ears. One beat. Two baet. Three beat.

 

“Hello?”

 

Four beat. Five beat.

“Earth to Blake, this is mission control Daniel, do you copy?”

 

Shatter. Blake jolted slightly, face flushing a light shade of red. Daniel knew his name. Daniel knew his name. Blue orbs jolted away, switching awkwardly down to gaze at the surface of his desk, then back at the amber eyed teen staring at him. A grin, warm, spread across his features. “I read ya’ loud and clear, mission control!” Pale lips curled into a smile, one beat, two beat, three.

 

Above their head a school bell rang, and before Blake could manage to sputter out more words, Daniel was up. Backpack slung across his shoulder, walking out the door to his next class. Blake stared aimlessly, jolting only from his position as those in the next hour began to file in.

 

* * *

 

“Your totally gay.”

 

“I’m not gay!”

 

“Okay, then you're totally bisexual.”

 

It was the middle of gym, and Soul was giving Blake one hell of a hard time. Pressed between lifting weights and Soul’s accusations of ‘you’re totally gay’ and ‘never took you as the kind to fall for a goth’s. Muscles and mind straining, Blake let out a loud huff. “Dude, c’mon!” he snapped, patience wearing and running thin. “You’re s’posed to be spotting me, not making me WANT this thing to fall on my face!”

 

It elicited a laugh from the albino, who leaned nonchalantly against the wall to the left of Blake. “Come on, Star,” he shrugged, “You gave me hell when you found out I had a crush on Maka. It’s only fair i do the same to you!”

 

“That was different!” Blake squeaked, placing the weights above him and letting his arms fall to his sides. “I mean- That was MAKA, and she’s a GIRL, and you’re STRAIGHT-”

 

“I’m Bisexual,” he corrected, nodding solemnly.

 

“And this is... you know- A GUY! And that makes me GAY! And he’s so- So-”

“Cute? Hot? Sexy?”

 

“None of the above,” he snapped sharply, face turning red.

 

“Your face says otherwise,” Soul hummed teasingly, watching as the other teen rose from the bench, stretching with a huff and a groan. Meekly, Blake turned, staring at his friend’s girlfriend from across the room. Maka Albarn. Probably not the typical girl a high school basketball player would go for- But Soul was really a typical basketball player, also being the orchestra’s pianist. They fit together more perfectly than anything Blake could think of- Sort of like... peanut butter and jam. Or chocolate and caramel. Shit-

 

That made him hungry.

 

“Gotta admit,” Soul started again, stepping forward and placing his elbow on the shorter male’s shoulder, raising a brow. “Kinda curious ‘bout what you see in him. He’s not exactly outgoing or friendly, unlike you. And as far as I’ve heard, you only just spoke to him two weeks ago. Kind of a quick forming crush, don’t you think?”

 

“Means it won’t last!” Killik chirped up from a few feet away.

 

“Shut up!” came Soul’s snippy, quick reply.

 

“Maybe he’s right.”

 

“Don’t say that!”

 

“Why no-”

 

“ ‘Cuz it’s depressing,” Soul interrupted, shaking his head. “Now move over, it’s your turn to spot me.”

* * *

 

 Blake learned to love Spanish class.

 

“So... Why do you hang out with those girls?”

 

    “They’re my sisters.”

 

    “What?” Blackstar near shouted, raising a brow and leaning towards the other teen. “No way.”

 

    “Yeah,” Daniel shrugged his shoulders, flipping to the next page in his textbook. “My father adopted them after he divorced my mom. They were living off the street, became friends with me- Father wanted to fill the empty space of his heart with more kids, I guess, because they ended up living with us. Now we just say they’re family.”

 

    “Weird. But still neat,” Blake laughed a little, resting his chin on his hand. “I don’t have any siblings- Not that I know of. My parents died when I was an infant.”

 

    “My condolences.”

 

    “Eh. They uh... They weren’t great people.”

 

    Daniel raised a brow, staring curiously at Blake. Amber eyes locked on to blue, their gazes shared for a blank moment of silence. “They were murdered,” came the final reply. Another silent moment passed. Daniel blinked slowly, then closed his eyes and nodded.

 

    “My condolences.”

 

    “Yeah... mine too.”

 

    Silence.

 

    “So... do you have any other siblings I don’t know about?”

    There was a long pause. Amber eyes opened, widened, and skittered down to stare blankly at the textbook laying on the surface of his desk.

 

    “....Dan?”

 

    One beat. Two beat. The bell rings, and Daniel is gone.

 

At 1:00 Spanish rolls around once again. Daniel takes his seat beside Blake.   

 

“You never answered my question.”

 

“What question,” he replies dimly, opening the textbook in front of him and beginning to skim through the page, filled top to bottom with small spanish text. “I can’t recall you asking a question,” he follows quickly, eyebrow twitching. A voice in the back of his head tells Blake he most likely should not answer again; Daniel doesn’t want to respond. Daniel doesn’t want to answer.

 

    He asks anyways.

 

    “I asked if you had any other siblings. Y’know. Other than the blondes.”

 

    Another eyebrow twitch. Amber eyes are filled with S O M E T H I N G akin to rage and pain, finger toying with the edge of a textbook page. One beat, two beat, three. Daniel takes a deep breath, shutting the cover of his book. “No, I don’t. Not anymore,” and, without missing a beat, the teen stood up, stuffing the textbook into his backpack, and quietly walked out of the room, shoulder skimming against that of the teacher’s as she walked in.

 

    Blake’s left there, at the back of the class, unsure of where he went wrong.


	2. We've Got Issues and They're Eating Us Alive

Daniel failed to come to school the next day. Or, rather- Failed to come to spanish. In gym later that evening he caught wind that the devils of the highschool had, once more, been caught passing out cigarettes to the freshman finding their way through the halls. Where there were the devils, there was Daniel.

"He's not making a good name for himself," Soul chirped out one day, sitting on one of the desks in their shared study hall. "From what I heard from you he's pretty nice; Why's he hang out with those two? Is it a cool thing?"

Blake snorted, shaking his head. "He's not like you," Blake retorted, resting his head in his hands with a yawn. "They're his sisters. Liz and Patti- His dad picked 'em off the street."

"Oooh," Soul mumbled, reaching back and digging into his backpack, pulling his hand out seconds later with a granola bar in tow. Quickly, it was shoved into the teens mouth. " Y'know he's in my orchestra?" his speech muffled by the food in his mouth, fingers tapping absently on the surface of Blake's desk. The male in question perked up, blue eyes staring into Soul's red ones with curiosity. Soul gave a small nod of his head. "Plays the violin."

"Like your brother!"

A look of disgust crossed Evan's face, shifting awkwardly on the desk. "Let's.. Maybe not talk about Wes."

That struck a cord in the teen's mind.

"Yo, Soul?"

"What?"

"Ok, so, get this-" The teen grew a bit excited, standing up and leaning over his friend, who continued to sit, staring blankly at him. "Ok. Dan-"

"You call him dan?"

"I just thought of it, now shut up- Dan told me that he used to have another sibling, right?"

"A lot of people have siblings."

"BUT," the teen held up a finger, "He said his family doesn't talk about 'em anymore."

"Ok, ok, two things, Blake," Soul huffed, crossing his arms. "You shouldn't be gossiping to me, of all people. Second of all.. Daniel's family probably disowned his sibling. Why're you bringing this up to me?"

"I just wanted to hear what you thought. Like... It's kinda weird, right?"

"In the grand scheme of shit? Not really. I'm sure there's plenty of people here with estranged siblings," the teen continued, hopping off the desk and slinging his backpack onto his shoulders. "Why don't you just ask him if this other sibling was disowned?"

"He gets pissy whenever I ask."

"Well," Soul chirped, turning heel. "Then I guess it's none of our damn business, huh?" Before Blake could come up with a response, much like the golden eyed friend he had made, Soul was gone, disappearing out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey dan!"

"Don't call me that," came the huffy reply, slender hands shoved into the teen's pockets. Daniel turned around, glancing down at the other teen as he bounded up, excitedly.

"Why not?"

"I don't like being called Dan."

"What about... Danny?"

"What about Kidd."

Silence fell momentarily, Daniel's orange eyes blinking down slowly at Blake's blue. Finally, though, the smaller of the two dared to break the silence, grinning widely and crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, i can call ya that!" For what seemed like the first time in a long while, Daniel- Kidd-'s eyes lit up, a smile gracing his pale lips. Much like the first time they had met, Blake felt as though he was falling backwards, downwards into an abyss of confusion. A good kind- Yes.

A good kind.

He laughed- And Kidd laughed with him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Blake is definitely not used to actually looking forward to a class- Especially one as boring as Spanish. Time passes slowly, and when Spanish does roll around, it seems to go by much too fast. Chatting at the back of the room with a new companion- A new friend. Yeah- He needed a lot of those.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, yknow," he hummed to the other boy one hour, blue eyes usually so full of energy now soft, staring intently at the other teen.

"I'm not," Kidd replied, calm and even. "But I don't.. know how to act around people," he looked up, turning his head and blinking at the other teen. "I've been homeschooled since sixth grade- And even then, I was kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

"..I was a little consumed by my OCD," he shrugged, looking away. "I was a little concoction of fucked up mentalities that spawned off of my brother."

"Brother?"

Kidd tenses, eyes widening slightly. After a minute of silence, he lets out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I'll tell you later. It's a long story."

"You don't have to- If you don't want to."

"..We're friends, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then.. I think I want to."

 

* * *

 


End file.
